


写在松鼠山之后

by reitsubomi



Category: random thoughts - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi





	写在松鼠山之后

1

CNN弹出提示的时候，我正在去“六月湖（June Lake）”的路上。苍凉的14号公路两侧除了沙子就是枯黄色的低矮灌木，叫不上名字。路上没什么车，连货运的大卡车都见不到几辆。那路直挺挺地一直向前延伸，好像是从文明世界到蛮荒之地的唯一通路。

我看了好几遍手机上的提示，来确定我不是因为睡眠不足而看错了什么。大概四遍之后，我对身边的S说：“匹兹堡发生枪击案了，在松鼠山。”开车的他愣了一下，然后不敢相信地重复了一遍“松鼠山”三个字，语气里都是难以置信的疑惑。

“说是针对犹太人的屠杀。”我小声说道，生怕吵醒后座两个正在酣睡的朋友。

“天哪。”他感叹了一句，好像觉得在二战后听到针对犹太人的仇恨犯罪像是天方夜谭一样。

哦，是的，松鼠山，那个我们上学的时候经常路过的地方——一个平和、宁静又安全的地方，一年四季的新闻也许只有走丢了的狗的那种地方。

好在路上的信号不坏，我能点开CNN的视频看看到底发生了什么。

成片的警车、特警、救护车、哭泣的人群……这些都发生在我上学的时候经常坐车路过的那个名为“生命之树”的犹太教堂。

“在美国宾夕法尼亚州素有‘钢铁之城’之称的匹兹堡市于当地时间10月27日下午1:30分发生了枪击案。现年46岁的嫌犯罗伯特·鲍尔斯（Robert Bowers）手持AR-15半自动步枪和三把手枪闯入了位于匹兹堡松鼠山地区的一座犹太教教堂‘生命之树’，向正在进行礼拜的人群开枪射击。而这一地区一直是当地犹太人的主要聚集区，一向以安全著称。

这场震惊全美的枪击案共造成11人死亡，6人受伤，其中包括4名执法人员。而在与警方短暂的对峙交火后，鲍尔斯最终投降。

这场枪击案也是美国历史上针对犹太人的最严重的袭击，而这场‘屠杀’也标志着美国境内‘仇恨犯罪’的兴起。当局调查发现，鲍尔斯先前曾在社交网络上发布了许多‘反犹’言论。最新披露的警方录音中也显示，鲍尔斯在与警方对峙时曾说自己‘只是想杀犹太人’。

据悉，鲍尔斯将面临29项联邦指控。一些检察官也要求对鲍尔斯实施死刑。”

 

2

我在匹兹堡上学的时候没有自己的车，因为实在不太需要开车。当然，“需要车”这个念头只有我在去超市和下大雪的时候才会有。这个城市和“不开车等于没有腿”的洛杉矶不同，公交系统十分发达，而学校又有校车直达我的公寓楼下，十分便利。

那时候学校周边的亚洲餐馆屈指可数，上课一周五天的中午几乎能吃个遍。而我又是不折不扣的“中国胃”，学校马路对面十里飘香的“Five Guys”汉堡和匹兹堡特产——加了薯条的汉堡“Primanti Brothers”显然不太适合我。当然了，这种美东二三线城市里的中餐那时候并不太值得期待，菜单上大多数都是迎合美国人口味的“左宗棠鸡”、“核桃虾”和“芥蓝牛”等等，并不太能被称之为“真正的中餐”。

尽管“学习大教堂（Cathedral of Learning）”的楼下有些简餐卖，但仍旧只是填饱肚子的程度。我原先特别喜欢Chick-fil-A的炸鸡块和汉堡，但来了洛杉矶才知道学校食堂和专营店的区别。顺带一提，Chick-fil-A的老板也是犹太人，并且遵从犹太教“安息日”的规矩——这家好吃的炸鸡店周日不开门。

从教学楼出门上福布斯大道（Forbes Ave），那上面有些学生们爱去的中餐厅。奇怪的是，在加州满地开花的“熊猫快餐（Panda Express）”到了匹兹堡竟是屈指可数，学校周边一间店都没有。但这也让当地的中式快餐有了一席之地。然而“小四川”的湖南牛和三杯鸡盖饭味道差不多，也许是用同一套体系的酱汁炒出来的。但如果你和老板讲中文的话，他会神秘兮兮地帮你在最后的价格上抹去个零头。“小四川”附近的“台湾小馆”我几乎记不太清了，可能这也是因为他们的卤肉饭和奶茶味道不够好。后来有朋友来洛杉矶聊起匹兹堡的情况时，我才知道那家店已经关门了。

如果想吃稍微地道一点的菜，就要拐向“艾特伍德街（Atwood St）”，多走两步路。“川湘汇”的味道还不错，但等菜时间长，如果下午有课的话时间比较紧张。等我现下去搜他们的菜单时，才发现他们竟然有了“火锅宴”这种我从来没见过的新菜体系，而图片看起来也不赖。而价格合理、味道也不错的就要数“唐园”了，简直是我上学时的“食堂”。我那时最爱的是“腐乳通心菜”和“辣子鸡”。

当然，这些都比不上松鼠山的中餐馆们。但松鼠山离学校不近，大多数时候只有不忙的课后或者周末才能去“打牙祭”。

我后来才觉得很神奇，这个犹太人聚集区里竟然有这么多的中餐馆，并且生意做得如火如荼。从广式早茶到四川特色大肘子，应有尽有。周末去吃饭下公交车的时候，有时候能看到成群结队的犹太人们准备做礼拜，表情虔诚。说来惭愧，我对宗教从来都不怎么上心，知之甚浅，因此没什么谈论的资格。但匹兹堡的这个犹太社区向来都是崇尚包容和多元的，并且表示愿意接纳难民，欢迎移民——这在美国当前的大环境下是非常难能可贵的。要知道总统先生对于近来美墨边境上的中美洲“大篷车移民”可是相当不留情面，不仅接连放狠话，还调了五千多士兵到边境上，摆出一副对待敌人的态度严阵以待。

从911事件以后，整个世界对穆斯林的态度都很微妙，甚至很多时候都是带有敌意的。但松鼠山的犹太人们和当地穆斯林社区的关系相当不错。在枪击案发生后，当地穆斯林社区第一时间发起了筹款，以帮助遇难者家属以及“生命之树”，并表示会和自己的好邻居们一起渡过难关。还有穆斯林的社会活动家上街大声疾呼，号召大家团结一致。

多好。

 

3

说来也奇怪，匹兹堡这座“钢铁之城”竟是个崇尚包容和多元文化的城市。相比美国其它保守的工业城市，匹兹堡对待移民的态度简直好的惊人。而在2016年那场总统大选中，匹兹堡是“转红”的宾夕法尼亚州里为数不多的那一点蓝色。

这点蓝色在今天看来简直就像是珍宝一样。

自从特朗普上台以后，美国的整体舆论向右急转。民粹主义、白人至上主义以及新纳粹等等危险极端思想都抬了头。虽然很多人强调说“仇恨一直都在”，但政府在一定程度上起着引导舆论、教育公众的作用。而当这个政府的领导者对夏洛特维尔的暴力冲突只给出了模糊的回应，到了今天仍不肯用“白人至上主义”以及“仇恨犯罪”来定性这场恶性事件，他的支持者们显然在一定程度上受到了鼓舞，从而让这些危险的思想在全美持续蔓延。

而在近期寄给民主党高层以及左翼人士的“炸弹包裹”事件里，这位总统竟然甩锅给了新闻媒体，称媒体编造的“假新闻”才是加剧美国社会分裂的元凶，是全民公敌。而白宫发言人莎拉·桑德斯在新闻发布会上面对记者的诘问，却回答不出究竟哪一条才是“假新闻”。

更可笑的是，面对这场邪恶的枪击案，特朗普第一时间给出的解决方法竟然是“给犹太教堂配备武装警卫”。不是控枪，也不是遏制蔓延的仇恨。后来有新闻报道称，他在其女儿和女婿（库什纳是犹太人）的劝说下才又发表了些抵制反犹言论的说辞。

我上学的时候对很多事情都还一知半解。虽然现在也不能说想明白了什么，但那时候的读书和学习总是为了应付考试，而不是真正理解美国发生的事和世界上发生的事。现在回头想想，我的教授们几乎全是清一色的“左派”。尽管他们也许在一些政策上的意见不同，但大多都支持多元化的社会，支持有色人种和LGBT等少数人群的权利。我的教授Picard在枪击事件后几乎成了“脸书狂魔”，不停地发表自己的看法，谴责枪手的所作所为，当然还要揶揄特朗普一把。而已经退休的Ban教授——一位以极其严格著称的“小老太太”，仍旧在当地社区活动中极为活跃。她在枪击案后接受了《洛杉矶时报》的采访，再次重申了自己现在所在的非营利性犹太人组织的坚定立场：支持多元化，支持少数人群的权利。

我过去的同学们都在脸书上纷纷表达了哀思，而大家对于匹兹堡的喜爱都是不言而喻的。“是我第二个家。”我的一位同学在脸书上写道。

这座城市让我有种奇妙的“归属感”，但很难用文字去形容这种感觉。如果要我描述匹兹堡，我的第一反应是长达半年的大雪。如果要我回想我的学校生活，我可能最先想到的是接连不断的论文与一周读完一本厚书的压力。除此之外，都是些零散的记忆碎片。比如繁盛的树木、夏夜的萤火虫、开学时绚烂的烟火……

但我想有些影响是潜移默化的。就像一粒小小的种子一样，在心里生了根，然后终有一天会发芽。人权、自由、平等、民主……这些理念总会打败心里的那些狭隘，成为参天大树。

 

4

这些日子里来我总是莫名感到沮丧。在这个全球集体转右的时代，你很难不去在意那些极端的言论和排外的思想。而看过那些之后只有一种深深的无力和恐慌。

前些日子我妈来看我，终于把国内那一套初版《哈利波特》带了来。起先我是因为《神奇生物》马上要上映才想着要重新翻看一下，但后来发现很多地方是我年幼时没有真正看懂的。

“‘这个礼堂里的每一位客人，’邓布利多说，他的目光停留在德姆斯特朗的同学身上，‘只要愿意回来，任何时候都会受到欢迎。我再对你们说一遍——介于伏地魔的起死回生，我们只有团结才会强大，如果分裂，便不堪一击。伏地魔制造冲突和敌意的手段十分高明。我们只有表现出同样牢不可破的友谊和信任，才能与之抗争到底。只要我们目标一致，敞开心胸，习惯和语言的差异都不会成为障碍。’”

伏地魔可以是独裁者，也可以是这个时代卷土重来的极端思想。虽然听起来幼稚，但或许唯有爱与理解才是人类顽疾的良药。

“‘我会说‘巫师第一’与‘纯血统第一’仅有一小步之遥，再往前一步就是‘食死徒’。’金斯莱答道，‘我们都是人，不是吗？每个人的生命都一样珍贵，都值得保护。’”

金斯莱的这段话放在现实社会里也一样。歧视和诸如“美国第一”这类言论只是第一步，再往前便是民粹主义和种族主义者。到了最后，人们会震惊的发现，纳粹思想又死灰复燃了。

但人和人之间，都是一样的血肉之躯，都要吃喝拉撒，都有七情六欲，谁又比谁更高贵呢？

今早打开手机，发现金庸先生去世的消息铺天盖地而来。我虽看过不少，但是为“好读书而不求甚解”，很多东西也是到了近期才逐渐琢磨过来。先生的著作里我最爱两部，一部是《笑傲江湖》，另一部则是《天龙八部》。而《天龙八部》里给我印象最深的便是萧峰的一段感悟：

“……‘我和这些人说一样的话，吃一样的饭，又有什么分别？为什么大家好好都是人，却要强分为契丹、大宋、女真、高丽？你到我境内来打草谷，我到你境内去杀人放火？你骂我辽狗？我骂你宋猪？’”

是啊，为什么人类总要强行对自己进行些并不高明的分类呢？政治、宗教、信仰、肤色、性取向……即使这些都不尽相同，又有什么关系呢？说到底，你我都是人类，百年过后一切皆归尘土。

我后来想想，萧峰这段糙汉般的感悟竟和约翰.列侬在《Imagine》这首歌里所表达的如出一辙。

“……Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people living life in peace  
You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope some day you'll join us  
And the world will be as one  
Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people sharing all the world, you  
You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope some day you'll join us  
And the world will be as one”

你说这世界会好吗？我不知道。我还有太多想不明白的问题，而我也无法预见未来。但若是真有战争或是灾难卷土重来的那一天，我希望至少能在心里保留一份对人的善意。

今早在给松鼠山枪击案受害者家属和“生命之树”的筹款网页上，捐款金额总数已经在短短两天内达到了近85万美金，直逼100万的目标。我没什么太多能做的，只能捐一点聊表心意。或许这世界上还有很多和我有同样想法的人，捐出了点午饭钱，希望能做点什么。

但究竟做点什么呢？其实我也说不清。脑子里只有个模糊的念头，它时时刻刻“哽住”我，让我尽量保持清醒：爱和尊重，包容与理解。

——毕竟一个多元化的社会总比一昧排外和高压集权来得有意思多了。

时刻保持警惕。时刻保持善意。


End file.
